


The Love Of Two Hobbits.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiAll about Frodo and Sam. The only pair that really deserve to put into slash fiction stories!
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Love Of Two Hobbits.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else! I dont want any money for this. Not one cent. Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Feedback: Would be fantastic thanx!  
> Story Notes: If u love this story then please, read my other ones too!

"Hullo Mr.Frodo. How be you today?" asked Samwise, as he walked along the road. "Quite good thankyou Sam. Just continuing to live life as usual." He smiled as he stood out the front of his hole. Sam weakly smiled back to him.  
"Why don't you have a rest for a while Sam? Come inside and have some tea." Frodo asked him. Sam really did want to, as he loved to spend any time he could spare with Frodo. His weak smile became a sly grin. He looked around him to check if anybody was around. No one in sight. "Ok Mr. Frodo, but only for a little while. I've still got work to do you know." Sam went inside and had a wonderful time with Frodo. They talked abit about Bilbo's adventures. They also talked about their own adventure that they had in the past. The journey of the One Ring. Luckily, it hadn't destroyed them, but made them tougher then any hobbits in The Shire.

The next day, Sam was hard at work, for the day before he had spent too much time with Frodo. The Gaffer had scolded him for it. Later at night though, Sam was at Frodo's once again. "And then he asked, so, where are we going?" said Frodo, putting on Pippin's accent. He and Sam laughed outloud together. They had some supper and then Frodo settled into a chair next to Sam near, the fire. "Sam." Began Frodo. "If you had special feelings for me, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" Frodo's facial expression suddenly changed to that of worry. Sam looked at that face and felt sadness come over him. He just stared into the fire for a minute. "I...I.." He stuttered. "I.. don't know really know.. what to say Mr.Frodo." Sam looked at the floor, blushing. A pair of raised eyebrows looked at Sam. "Please Sam. Tell me..." Frodo begged to him. He felt guilty asking Sam about how he felt, but he wanted to know if Sam felt the same way he did.

Frodo sighed deeply as he stared at the picture of Bilbo, Sam, the Gaffer and himself on the desk nearby. What was he doing to Sam? His dear beloved Sam, asking him a question like that, really! Frodo thought to himself.  
He looked at Sam. "Sam...you don't have to answer. It was just a silly question to ask. I'm sorry I..." But before he could finish his sentence Sam interrupted. "I love you, Mr.Frodo!" There was a short pause and then, "I'm sorry. I can't hide it anymore." Then Sam walked out the front door of Bag End, into the night.

Frodo rushed outside after Sam. "Wait! Sam please, come back!" he shouted. Just when Frodo was about to give up hope, a dark figure came up the steps of Bag End. Frightened abit, Frodo stepped back.  
Then a voice said, "Mr.Frodo it's me. It's Sam. Don't you know your Sam?" Frodo was so happy that he ran up to Sam and threw his arms around him. He realeased him as soon as he realised what he had done. "Sam please forgive me. I was so worried that I'd hurt your feelings and...and..." Frodo stopped for a moment.  
They looked into eachothers eyes.  
Frodo's eyes were so beautifully blue and clear. Sam's eyes were so soft and gentle.

Sam waited to hear what he thought was going to be a rejection, but strangely his heart told him otherwise. "My Sam." Frodo smiled. "I wanted you to come back because I want you here with me." There was a slight pause. "I love you Sam and I never want you to lose you!" Sam smiled. They looked into eachothers eyes once more. "I'm sorry Sam, but I can't resist..." Frodo began, but he didn't finish his sentence. Their lips touched. Sam kissed Frodo ever so gently. It was like heaven. Frodo suddenly shivered.  
"It's cold out here and we'll catch colds if we don't get inside Sam." They both laughed.

Once inside, Sam sat near the fire with Frodo in his lap. "Sam.."said Frodo drousily.  
"Yes Mr.Frodo?" came the reply.  
"I don't want this to ever end. I want to be with you forever..." and with those words Frodo drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, he was in his own bed alone. 'Oh no. Don't tell me it was a dream!' he thought. There was a knock on the bedroom door. It was Sam. "Morning Frodo. Here's your first breakfast." and Sam gave him a quick kiss. Frodo was releived. It wasn't just a dream after all. "Thankyou Sam." and he smiled.  
Suddenly Sam stopped in the doorway and said "I love it when you smile Frodo. You should smile more often!" Then he left the room.

The End.


End file.
